Miss Peaches
Miss Peaches is the main antagonist of the Playstation 2 game Dog's Life. She is a scheming, Cruella-esque woman and is the head of a cat food company who plans on making a new brand of cat food out of dog meat. To this end, she hires her henchmen Wayne, Dwayne and The Dogcatcher to kidnap dogs to be smuggled into her factory to be converted into cat food via a massive, meat-processing machine titled "The Big Machine". In doing so, she also kidnaps Daisy, the love interest of the game's protagonist Jake, forcing him to go on a quest to rescue her and put a stop to Miss Peaches' diabolical schemes. Biography Miss Peaches (her first name is never revealed) is the scheming and apparently wealthy owner of the Miss Peaches' Crunchy Cat Food company based in Boom City. She plans on releasing a new brand of cat food titled "Miss Peaches' Cat Food in a Can", which is said to contain a "secret ingredient". This "secret ingredient" is actually dogmeat which she plans on getting from Boom City's canines. To do this, she hires two bumbling crooks, Wayne and Dwayne, to capture any dogs they find and bring them to her factory. She even gets Boom City's Dogcatcher on her side to supply her with dogs from the local pound (which is conveniently located next to the factory). The citizens of Boom City remained largely unaware of the diabolical businesswoman's activities, although some people had heard dog barking coming from her factory (to throw off suspicion of her true plan, she claims that she has built a dog shelter in her factory). She also builds a special meat processing machine called the Big Machine to slice and dice the dogs into tasty cat meat. She eventually sets her sights on a Labrador Retriever from Clarksville named Daisy, thinking her meat will be perfect for her cat food and decides that she will be the first to be made into her cat food. She sends Wayne and Dwayne over to Clarksville to kidnap Daisy and bring her to the factory. At the farm in Clarksville where Daisy lives, the game's protagonist Jake (an American Foxhound who is rather smitten with Daisy) tries to impress her with a farting trick which obviously fails. All of a sudden, Wayne and Dwayne show up and capture Daisy. They lock her in a cage which is then loaded into their van. When Jake tries to intervene, he too is captured. Fortunately, Jake's cage falls out of the van and he escapes, thus beginning his quest to save her. At the end of the game, after Jake rescues Daisy from The Big Machine, Miss Peaches shows up and threatens them with a rifle, ordering them to go into the machine. However, Jake farts, and as Miss Peaches backs away from the smell, she herself falls over the railing into the machine, and it encases her in a giant can of cat food with only her legs sticking out. She swears vengeance on Jake and Daisy before the machine's conveyor belt drags her back inside, and it slices, dices and mashes her into cat food, killing her. Personality She is a scheming, cruel & dominating businesswoman with a short temper and a sadistic hatred of dogs. Her hatred being so intense that she decided to kill all the dogs in Boom City and use their meat in her new cat food brand. She is intolerant of failure and berates her henchmen Wayne and Dwayne when they fail her. Despite this, she has a very strong love for felines, so much so that she decided to run a cat food company. Also in spite of her foul temper & xenophobia towards dogs, she is well liked by the citizens of Boom City who think she's a charitable and kind woman, as evidenced by the numerous bumper stickers saying "I ♥ Peaches". Trivia *As mentioned above, she is similar to Cruella De Vil. ** Both hate dogs. ** Both kidnap dogs for their own malicious purposes (Cruella kidnaps the Dalmatian puppies to make a coat out of their fur, Miss Peaches kidnaps the dogs of Boom City to make them into her new cat food brand). ** Both have two dimwitted henchmen working for them (Cruella has Jasper and Horace, Miss Peaches has Wayne and Dwayne). ** Both are intolerant of failure and berate their henchmen when they fail them. ** Both have a fiery temper. ** Both are rich. ** Both own a company of some sorts (In the live action films & cartoon series, Cruella owns a fashion company called The House of De Vil while Miss Peaches owns a cat food company called Miss Peaches' Crunchy Cat Food) ** Both live in a city (Cruella lives in London, Miss Peaches lives in Boom City) *Some people who have played through the game have pointed out that the game's final level and Miss Peaches' fate are surprisingly dark compared to the rest of the game's tone, even though Miss Peaches had been mincing up many dogs prior to her own defeat. Category:Female Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Extravagant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Mastermind Category:Poachers Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased